


The turn of a page

by levinson_mannion



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New book, Turnadette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: For @MariaLujan for finishing her novel, Shelagh reading a brand new novel and refusing to talk till she is finished
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The turn of a page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaLujan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaLujan/gifts).



> So yeah, well done MarieLujan and I hope you enjoy it! 💕
> 
> Beta: aimee-jessica, thank you x

“So how was your afternoon?” Patrick asked, attempting to talk to his wife.

Patrick rolled his eyes as Shelagh waved away his attempt at conversation. With his shoulders slumped in defeat, he made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea. He stole several glances at his wife, noting how she snuggled herself further into the arm sofa and how she had carefully organised the pillow wall on her other side. Her eyes had not left the book that currently resided in her hands. 

He knew she had the afternoon off work, and judging by how far through the book she was, presumed she had been reading it since she arrived home. Patrick had come home to be met with only a peck on the cheek when she met him at the door, book in hand and eyes glued to the pages.

Patrick had been quick to realise that he was going to be the one to have to cook. He knew what Timothy thought of his cooking and through his son, no doubt everyone in Poplar knew that Patrick cooking was a bad idea - a second fire of London would happen - so he went to the local chippy and bought fish and chips. Even when he had brought them home and called for dinner, he noticed Shelagh picked at a few of the chips, too engrossed in the novel to join the enjoyment of dinner.

By eight o’clock she had turned to the last page of the epilogue and Patrick smiled wide. He had spent the last hour pretending to read the Lancet, stealing glances at his wife in the hopes of catching her attention. This had proved fruitless, so he ended up looking over her shoulder every other minute to see how far she was along. When she finally shut the book with a smile and a content sigh, he was relieved.

Patrick smirked as Shelagh closed her eyes, basking in her post-reading happiness, “Good book?” he teased.

“Better than you could imagine!” With that she turned around to face him with a massive grin on her face as she began explaining the entire story. She spoke so quickly and with such excitement he struggled to comprehend everything, but he heard the absolute joy in her voice and to him, that sounded so, so wonderful.


End file.
